


Зов крови

by Daisjo



Series: Дикая охота [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Headcanon, Incest, Out of Character, развесистые авторские хэдканоны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Люк Скайуокер, дитя пустынной твари и смертной женщины, привык бороться за то, что ему нравится.Предупреждения: ООС, АУ, авторский хэдканон. Инцест и немного расчлененки. Сиквелл к мини "Дитя холмов".Древнеситхские фразы частично придуманы авторами.Фик написан на ФБ-2018 для Fandom Star Wars team
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Series: Дикая охота [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Зов крови

**Author's Note:**

> И вместе с ними век и отныне гарцует любовь, неземная любовь, неблагая любовь...

Кем бы ты ни родился в бескрайней галактике, заселенной шестью миллионами разумных видов и неизвестным количеством разнообразных смесков, ты должен знать как можно больше о своей крови. Если хочешь выжить, конечно. Тви’леку приходится любой ценой беречь свои лекку, найрианину – избегать контакта с ядовитой человеческой спермой, фоллинцу – учиться контролировать феромоны. Полукровке еще сложнее: попробуй пойми, какую особенность расы ты унаследовал в полной мере, что следует учитывать только при выборе партнера, а чем вовсе можно пренебречь. Люк Скайуокер, рожденный смертной женщиной от пустынной твари, в полной мере прочувствовал это, стоя в коридоре тюремного блока Звезды Смерти.  
\- А не слишком ли ты мелковат для штурмовика?  
Девушка в белом платье говорила что-то еще, зло и насмешливо – приняла за врага, в чужих-то доспехах. Люк не слышал. От первого взгляда на принцессу в висках забился раскаленный пустынный ветер, преддверием бури развернула крылья ярость, затуманила зрение и разум. Он смотрел на нее – а видел темное пламя, запертое в клетку. Такое же пламя пустыни, дитя ситха-сидхе.  
Проклятые имперцы пленили женщину его расы, сковали ее суть и Силу, допрашивали и пытали – и только огромным усилием воли Люк обуздал желание кинуться убивать всех подряд. Если бы не рассказы хозяев дурных пещер про последствия подобного, если бы не упражнения на контроль, через порог показанные человечьему детенышу еще в детстве – Люк мог и не удержаться. Смерти штурмовиков утолили бы его гнев, но никак не помогли бы принцессе.  
\- Это просто… маскировка, - Люк выплевывал слова, размеренно дыша на счет. Имперцы поплатятся, но позже, позже. – Меня зовут Люк Скайуокер и я здесь, чтобы спасти вас.  
Сначала – увести подальше, снаружи уже стреляют, обойти посты и проникнуть в технические коридоры, где не ходит почти никто. Потом прорваться к кораблю, ударить ужасом пустынных тварей по штурмовикам, утащить за шкирку собравшегося героически самоубиться Бена – он псих, конечно, но все-таки свой псих. И уже на борту «Сокола» приступить собственно к спасению.  
\- Принцесса… - Люк подошел ближе, чем это допускает этикет. – Вы позволите мне помочь вам?  
\- О чем ты, Люк? – Лея, кажется, удивилась. Ну да, они уже перешли на «ты», пока бежали.  
\- Освободить вашу суть. Мне больно видеть вас такой, - Люк уже почти не мог сдерживаться. Темное пламя обжигало глаза, рвалось наружу, нужно ведь только чуть-чуть помочь! Он еле дождался неуверенного кивка и ударил пустынным ветром в средоточие прутьев клетки, в единственно верную уязвимую точку. Невидимая глазу буря вмяла Люка в стену, разворачивая кольца, заполняя собой окружающее пространство, сбоку хрипел, схватившись за сердце, Бен. Люк улыбнулся, счастливо и безумно. Свободной принцесса Лея оказалась еще более… он не смог бы подобрать слов. Как будто реальность потянулась, расправляя нити события, вправляя вывих мироздания, до единственно правильного щелчка. Довольный вздох галактики, в которой всё стало как надо.  
Люк обнял замершую в ступоре Лею, усадил на потрепанный диван кают-компании, зашептал что-то успокоительное на ухо – и понял: уже не отпустит. Как и рассказывали хозяева холмов про первый взгляд, смеясь на слове «любовь». А он не верил, глупый детеныш. Не любовь, да. Четкая уверенность – эту женщину пустыня породила для меня, а меня – для нее. Слиться воедино, как могут, наверное, истинные ситхи, не выйдет, но даже сидеть рядом – уже замирает сердце от близости.  
\- А нуи та ситх’ариссе, - строки священного языка сами вплелись в гармонию мира. – Ссеш накун ну чатс хиал та кьян’ришу тарал…  
«О моя совершенная повелительница, позволь мне обрести право защищать одну тебя…»  
-А?  
Люк осекся. Принцесса глядела на него непонимающе. Логично. На Татуине хозяева холмов, призраки ситхов, как их назвал Бен, не отказывались помочь потомку, учили и древнему языку, и этикету с тысячей смыслов, обсуждали искусство и культуру древних империй. Но Люк был всего лишь подменышем в семье фермеров – а кто отпустит в дурное место принцессу, единственную наследницу целой планеты? Кто позволит ей часами слушать пугающие рассказы, сидя у порога дурной пещеры и борясь с желанием войти? Даже дядя с тетей, хоть и привыкли давно, нередко поминали теплым словом такие отлучки.  
\- Э-э-э… Я рад познакомиться и надеюсь продолжить общение, - Люк наконец подобрал более-менее нейтральный перевод. Почему-то сказать на бейсике «ты мне нравишься, и я буду тебя защищать» оказалось мучительно трудно. Впрочем, судя по краткой дрожи Силы вокруг, Лея все поняла правильно. Они чувствовали мир вместе, улавливая эмоции друг друга, обжигаясь разделенным на двоих озарением, замирали, чуть соприкасаясь…  
Оставшиеся дни полета предоставили Люку немало возможностей для тренировки самоконтроля. Во-первых, к Лее то и дело присаживался наглый контрабандист, очевидно, тоже оценивший ее совершенство. Хан Соло мог быть сколько угодно хорошим парнем и верным другом, но отдавать свое – уже ставшее своим! – Люк не привык. По счастью, им хватило серьезного разговора, благополучно закончившегося хлопаньем по плечам и здоровым смехом. Хан, по его собственным словам, имел какое-то отношение к правящим родам Кореллии, чем и парировал аргумент Люка про его более высокое положение. Просмеявшись, сын-полукровка Лорда мертвой расы, подкинутый людям, и принц в изгнании решили сначала выжить, раздобыть какие-никакие доказательства собственной аристократичности, а уже потом меряться длиной родословной. Все-таки Хан оказался хорошим парнем, понимающим.  
Во-вторых, очень мешал Бен. Стоило только Люку завести с Леей разговор на приятную обоим тему, как он моментально оказывался рядом и был, как легко заметить, против такого сближения.  
\- Бен, хаттов ты сын! – вспылил окончательно Люк, уже под конец полета отловив джедая в техническом коридоре. – Зачем лезешь куда не надо? Не трогай нас с Леей, мы сами разберемся.  
\- Люк, тебе не стоит этого делать, - Бен смотрел серьезно и тревожно. – Будет лучше, если вы с принцессой останетесь друзьями. Все же в такое время…  
\- У меня хватит сил ее защитить! – Люк упрямо мотнул головой. – И уже очень скоро я буду ее достоин. Я вступлю в этот ваш Альянс и докажу свою силу.  
\- Это очень плохая идея, Люк. Поверь, я не желаю тебе зла, просто могу чуть дальше просчитывать последствия…  
Какие последствия тревожат Бена, Люк так и не понял. Разговор получился тяжелый, мутный и оставил четкое ощущение недосказанности. Ведь любой, хоть немного чувствующий Силу, понял бы, что они просто должны быть вместе! Хотя бы для повышения гармонии в мире. Но нет, Бен причудливо сплетал слова, отговаривая и увещевая, и угомонился только тогда, когда Люк, доведенный до ручки, рявкнул, что он - сын Лорда ситхов и будущий Лорд, уже давно совершеннолетний и нотации от посторонних слушать не собирается. Знакомая Бену терминология помогла, он осекся и отстал, но это было почти перед посадкой на базу Явина. Запланированное Люком чтение любовной лирики Золотого Века пришлось отложить.  
Иногда Люку казалось, что он был единственным из пилотов, которому Звезда Смерти мешала настолько сильно. У него и получился «золотой» выстрел. И, конечно, в Альянсе решили, что дело было в пресловутой одаренности, которой Бен все уши прожужжал, рассказывая про Силу и джедая Скайуокера.  
Когда Люк вылез из крестокрыла, под радостные вопли повстанцев, реальность шаталась и кружилась, в ушах еще грохотало эхо взрыва, чужая боль и смерть огнем проходились по нервам. Он хотел изысканно поклониться подбежавшей Лее, но смог только упасть на колени у ее ног.  
\- Я принес тебе победу, принцесса, - прохрипел он. – Наши враги мертвы.  
А Лея подняла его, обняв за плечи, и поцеловала в губы. Люку показалось, что взметнувшееся темное пламя заслонило весь мир.  
Тогда он едва удержался, чтобы не подхватить Лею на руки, не унести прочь от веселящихся техников и выживших пилотов, а потом полночи безуспешно медитировал. Бесполезно: марево Силы вокруг будило внутренний жар, а Лея смеялась, и за сомкнутыми веками клочьями разлеталось белое платье…  
Разговоров в обнимку и поцелуев украдкой бесконечно мало, даже когда просто влюблен, а идиоты-повстанцы еще и обосновались в дурном месте. Вихрящаяся в коридорах темнота, живая и жаждущая, будила все инстинкты, заставляя думать о глупостях, откровенно спешить – и обмирать от восторга, видя в чужих глазах отражение собственного огня. Через несколько дней Люк напросился к Хану в напарники, чтобы хоть немного проветриться и прояснить мысли. Контрабандист сутками прочесывал место взрыва Звезды Смерти в поисках чего-нибудь ценного: в Альянсе ходили слухи, что на ее оснастку пошли десятки тонн кайбера. Увы, пока попадались только перекрученные обломки, годные разве что джавам на поживу.  
Из-за перепадов давления в шлюзе и тяжести металла Люк не сразу заметил неладное в очередном куске дюрастали.  
\- Хаттова мать, с прицепом вытащили, - Хан сплюнул. Скрученные края внутренней переборки зажали между собой искореженное декомпрессией тело.  
\- Тут нет ничего ценного, - Люк пожал плечами и перевернул ногой мертвого имперца. Обрывки серой формы, разодранный бок, вылезшие и болтающиеся внутренности… даже табельный бластер оторвало, видимо, вместе с частью кишок.  
\- А ничего себе покойничек был, - Хан подцепил планку на мундире. – Хрена ж себе, гранд-мофф! Птичка высокого полета. Надо как следует обыскать этот квадрат, где-то рядом может болтаться корабельная касса!  
Люк замер. Он знал, что погибнуть на Звезде Смерти мог только один гранд-мофф. Уилхафф Таркин, отдавший приказ об уничтожении Альдераана. А Люк-то себе голову сломал, пытаясь сообразить достойный подарок принцессе! На проклятой базе не было ни его прекрасно оборудованной мастерской, ни закопанных кладов в округе, ни даже крайт-драконов. Цветы, оплетающие старый храм, категорически не хотели идти на букет: то плевались едкой дрянью, то вообще удирали, выкопавшись из земли. И тут такая невероятная удача!  
\- Слушай, ты на него претендуешь? – Люк спросил это как мог деликатно и вкрадчиво, но, похоже, получилось не очень: уж больно Хан глаза выпучил.  
\- Э-э-э, малыш, на кой он тебе? Успокой меня, это ведь не то, что я думаю? Или может, тебе хоть поцелее поискать? – Хан нервно хихикнул. – У него же верхняя половина скоро с нижней распрощается.  
\- Ты придурок, - Люк улыбнулся. – Я хочу только голову. Трофей и все такое.  
\- Да не вопрос, я предпочитаю что-нибудь, что легче обратить в деньги, - фыркнул Хан. – И даже поищу тебе пропитку для этой дряни, а то завоняешь весь корабль.  
\- Твоя птичка и не такое видала, - Люк включил меч и аккуратно отделил голову Таркина от тела.  
\- Эй, это не значит, что ей нравилось!  
Воистину, Хан был настоящим другом.  
Люк едва дотерпел до вечера. Проскользнул, таясь от чужих глаз и ушей, в комнату к Лее.  
\- О, вы уже вернулись! – Лея выглядела устало. Они что, всё это время совещались?  
\- Принцесса, - Люк против воли расплылся в улыбке. Ощущение цельности и гармонии вновь распростерлось над ними. – У меня для тебя… подарок.  
Лея изумленно охнула. Конечно, после обработки голова Таркина выглядела презентабельнее, но не слишком. Сам Люк, например, не взялся бы отличить гранд-моффа от любого другого мертвого имперца, даже если бы знал того в лицо при жизни. Поэтому чуть сбоку, к виску, Люк приколол нагрудную планку. Получилась некоторая претензия на элегантность. Однако, судя по торжеству в глазах, Лея и так узнала владельца головы.  
\- Твой враг, нуи ситх’ариссе… принцесса. Он мертв и повержен. И так будет со всеми, кто причинит тебе боль… Хочешь?  
Лея завороженно глядела на него, будто и не видела.  
\- Что, даже императора? – она попыталась беспечно улыбнуться.  
\- Даже Вейдера, - кивнул Люк и положил голову Таркина на столик у кровати, отвернув лицом к стене. Притянул принцессу за талию и задохнулся в пляшущем огне ее Силы и сути. Руки будто сами примяли тонкую белую ткань, нащупывая застежки, лаская спину и плечи… Когда снаружи легко прошелестели шаги, только Люк тихо взвыл, разворачиваясь. Хаттов Бен! И как он чувствует, что именно сейчас помешает больше всего?  
\- Генерал Кеноби, что вы себе позволяете! – Лея надменно вскинула голову, придерживая съехавшее платье.  
\- Ваше высочество, что вы делаете? Вы не должны!..  
\- С чего это, Бен? – перебил его оскалившийся Люк. – Объясни мне, наконец, почему я не могу обнять девушку, которая мне нравится? Да, я хочу Лею обнимать, целовать, дарить ей подарки и приносить радость. Создавать для нее новое, повергать врагов и растить детей. Что в этом плохого? И не начинай про свои джедайские штучки, я не джедай!  
На последних словах Люк почти сорвался на крик.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, - Бен опять выглядел печально и понимающе, так, что до скрежета зубовного хотелось его ударить. – Лея – твоя сестра. Вас разлучили сразу после рождения, чтобы спрятать от императора, уберечь от смерти. Это не любовь, Люк. Вас просто потянуло друг к другу оттого, что когда-то вы были частью одного целого. Но теперь ты должен понять, что эти отношения невозможны.  
\- Но я же… - растерянно произнесла Лея.  
\- Полагаю, ваше высочество, вы знаете, что были приемным ребенком, - мягко улыбнулся Бен.  
Люк стоял ошарашенный, всю ярость растерявший. Он всегда мог почуять, говорят ли ему правду, и чувствовал сейчас: Бен не лгал! К тому же, это выглядело ужасающе логичным: не каждая женщина привлечет внимание твари пустыни, Лорда мертвого народа ситхов, не каждая согласится выносить от него ребенка… Сколько Люк ни шатался по Анкорхэду и Мос-Айсли, никогда и ни с кем он не чувствовал настолько сильной общности. Близости. Может быть, таких, как он и она, только двое на свете? И это действительно всего лишь зов крови?  
\- Мне стоит подумать, - тихо сказал Люк.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Бен и вышел за дверь.  
Мысли даже о краткой разлуке драли плоть лапами крайт-дракона. Неужели так нелепо все кончится?  
\- Сестра, - прошептала Лея. – Кажется, я всегда об этом знала. Или просто помнила тебя?  
\- Стоит проверить, - Люк подавил желание пнуть голову Таркина. Пялится тут, злорадствует…  
\- Нет, – Лея повернулась к нему, что-то про себя решив. – Ты говорил всерьез? Про врагов, детей и всё прочее.  
Да! - Люк затаил дыхание: потерять надежду и тут же обрести ее вновь было почти физически больно.  
\- Я Органа и мое происхождение вне подозрений, родители давно это обеспечили. Если мы не будем на виду у всей базы делать анализ на определение родства, никто и не подумает о такой возможности: все же не голосериал снимаем. А слова Бена – это только слова, ничем не подкрепленные. Даже если какие-то доказательства и были, - Лея горько усмехнулась, - взрыв Альдераана их уничтожил. Если же ты действительно сын того самого генерала Скайуокера, наши отношения не назовет мезальянсом даже Мон Мотма.  
\- Так говорит Бен, - Люк пожал плечами и придвинулся ближе. – Но насчет генерала я очень сомневаюсь. А дети? Мы, возможно… захотим детей. Здоровых и сильных.  
Лея снисходительно улыбнулась.  
\- В любом приличном медцентре это решается без труда. Даже доплачивать за молчание нужно совсем немного, слишком рутинная процедура. Сразу видно, что ты с Татуина.  
Люк коротко вздохнул. Странно. Но вроде бы и хозяева дурных пещер ничего не говорили о кровосмешении? А вот о том, что при поиске будущей жены стоит слушаться своих ощущений, упоминали не раз. Ощущения… даже сейчас пламя Силы незримо танцевало на грани сознания, искушало улыбкой Леи, темной и лукавой.  
\- Подожди немного, - хрипло сказал Люк. – А то, чую, что скоро Бен придет опять.  
\- С чего бы, он нам уже все объяснил, - Лея чуть сменила позу, складки ткани на рукаве поехали вниз, обнажая плечо.  
\- Точно придет. Я сейчас.  
Священный язык годится не только для любовной поэзии. Если нанести на дверь, арку, любой проем нужные знаки, то ни один разумный не войдет внутрь. Волна тягучего ужаса отпугнет любопытных гостей. Главное, не ошибиться с начертанием.  
Будто в полусне Люк шагнул к сестре, протянул руку, растрепывая волосы, гладя затылок. Пальцы обожгло, и в расширенных зрачках заплясало пламя – отражение его собственного. Белое платье оказалось очень просто снять, сдвинуть, чтобы соскользнуло по плечам, а вот комбинезон пилота они распутывали в четыре руки, смеясь и вздрагивая от прикосновений.  
Он прильнул губами к горячей коже, едва касаясь, зажмурился, когда Лея потянулась, подставив грудь. Осторожно провел по бедрам кончиками пальцев, охнул: Лея стоять неподвижно совершенно не собиралась, отвечая жадно и суматошно. Кровать они нащупали почти в падении, не желая отрываться от поцелуев.  
Когда чувствуешь чужое наслаждение своим, самое трудное – перестать ласкать. Люк обводил языком соски, обнимал бедра и талию, впитывая страсть и жажду, прижимаясь плотнее и плотнее. Темное пламя Силы скользило по коже тысячами невидимых рук, нежных и горячих. Лея выгнулась, притерлась, дразняще повела бедрами, и он смог сдержаться лишь на пару секунд.  
«Медленно. Надо медленно, чтобы не больно», - мысли были короткими, тоже горячими, испарялись, как капли на песке. Лея коротко и хрипло муркнула что-то поощряющее, и сил на превозмогание и контроль уже не осталось. Он еще пытался входить аккуратнее, но волна жаркого единения, захлестнувшая их, не оставила и шанса. Какими-то обрывками чувств он осязал горячее и влажное вокруг себя, руки на бедрах, накатывающее уже-свое тепло – и не пытался сохранить ясность мыслей, отдав себя Силе и Лее.  
Кажется, у них всё получилось быстро и неловко. Потолок едва заметно кружился в танце, а в голове было восхитительно пусто. Лея прижалась к его боку и жмурилась на пригашенную лампу, как большая ящерица. Наверное, надо было сказать что-нибудь подходящее ситуации, можно даже возвышенное и на священном языке – но на ум совершенно ничего не приходило.  
Внезапно Лея ойкнула, привстав.  
\- Люк, смотри, он подглядывал! – легкий румянец на ее щеках отчаянно захотелось поцеловать вновь.  
Действительно, голова Таркина стояла на столике лицом к кровати. Вид у нее был печальный и укоризненный.  
\- Ничего, сейчас я его обратно поверну, - сказал Люк. – Пусть завидует.


End file.
